Perfect Couple
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: They were the perfect couple. They'd always lock lips. He gave her his heart, he said don't drop this. She looked him in the eye, and said I promise you. I'll replace it with mine and it's not gonna move.


They were the perfect couple. They'd always lock lips. He gave her his heart, he said don't drop this. She looked him in the eye, and said I promise you. I'll replace it with mine and it's not gonna move. He'd always ditch his friends, he put their love first.

But as he found out, that's when love hurts.

Kendall was so in love with Jo. He loved her so much and thought that they'll spend the rest of their lives together. But he was so wrong.

She wasn't faithful, always out creeping round. And she was never really there whenever he'd be down. But he never caught on, he was caught up.

But little did he know by doing that, he'd be distant. Cause his girl was always going out and getting high. But he loved her too much that he let it slide. He didn't understand why she'd always make it hard. But he never spoke up, so they could make it last. And over time you could see it start to take a toll. It's like she got a kick out of tryning break his soul. But still he soldiered on, putting on that brave face.

Kendall wanted his relationship with Jo worked. He tried everything to make it work. Until, the night he saw her getting with his best friend. His stomach dropped as his chest started caving in. She gave his best friend the same looks that she gave to him. He didn't say a word he just turned around.

Cause every bridge they'd ever built, she just burnt them down.

Kendall was angry and upset. He went in 2J. No one else was there at the time. He threw pictures all over his room, he shared with his best friend. Two people he cared about betrayed him. His heard shattered in a million pieces. After things being thrown, there broken pieces of glass everywhere. But Kendall didn't cared. He got a pen and paper and began to write.

James walked back in the apartment. He walked in his room and saw it was a mess. But he found a paper and picked it up and read.

 _ **I hate love.**_ _Inside I have, but nothing left,_

 _In times of love, it feels like death._

 _It's taken more than I first knew,_

 _I had to give, my strength it's through._

 _I loved you Jo. More than anything._

 _So, don't treat me like I'm just a toy._

 _I hope from now, you'll think of me,_

 _Through distance, love, brutality._

 _But the only thing you returned back to me_

 _Was an epic tale of lies, cheating and jealousy._

 _Was I not good enough for you? I gave you all my love but you just threw it away._

 _With you, I wish I had never fallen in love_

 _Then I would have never seen this day._

 _Because of you, my heart is slashed._

 _Because of you, my feelings are trashed._

 _Because of you, my conscious is bashed._

 _Because of you, my emotions are gashed._

 _Because of you, my hopes and dreams are dashed._

 _Because of you, my trust has been smashed._

 _Because of you I actually believed in them stupid fairytale bullshit._

 _I just hope you and James together. I saw you guys but didn't said anything. I just walked away. And maybe somehow it was my fault for loving you. Wished I never fell in love then my heart wouldn't be shattered._

 _I just wish when it came to us you would try._

 _But you just broke my heart._

 _You ruined a friendship I thought would never end._

 _I guess I should've realized true love isn't real._

 _I don't hate you though._

 _I loved you._

 _I forgive you. Maybe I deserved it. Maybe I was never meant to be happy._

 _But this is_ _ **Goodbye.**_

James dropped the letter and ran in the bathoom. He opened the bathroom door and at the sight made him sick to his stomach. James ran over to Kendall and called 911.

James arrived to the hospital but had to wait in the waiting room. He called Logan and Carlos but all he could say was Kendall was in the hospital. He called Jo and told her the same thing he told Logan and Carlos. James sitting in a chair, praying Kendall will be okay. Logan and Carlos came in the hospital a few minutes later asking if he heard anything about Kendall. James shook his head no and the three boys was sitting in the waiting room.

After what seemed like forever to the guys, a doctor finally came out. The three boys stood.

"How is he? Is he okay?" The three boys said at the same time.

Jo never went to the hospital. Instead she hooked up with some random guy. She never felt bad for what she did. Maybe she never loved Kendall at all. Honestly, she would of rather went out with any of his friends instead of him.

James showed Jo the note Kendall wrote her.

"He's so dramatic." Jo said.

"What the hell is wrong with you! He did this because of you! He even said in the letter he forgave you!" James yelled at Jo.

"This isn't my fault! It's his!" Jo yelled back.

"He loved you and you go and cheat on him!" James said yelling back at Jo.

"And one of them was with you!" Jo said.

"You was the one that kissed me! And I pulled away!" James said.

"But we can date."Jo said.

"You're ridicilous! I would never date you! I could never hurt Kendall!" James said.

"Whatever. Your lost." Jo said and walked away.

 _They were the perfect couple. Or so what everyone thought. Sometimes love hurt especially when one is not faithful to the other. Sometimes people play with other people feelings just to get a kick, or it was some kind of game to them. But the other person always end up getting hurt. Love is a dangerous thing. Cause once you fall in love in love, it can hurt way worse than what you could ever imagined. Love shouldn't be a game._

 **Hoped u guys liked it. I have so many ideas for new stories that I can't wait to share to you. And if you guys haven't you should check out the song Perfect Couple by Fozzy. It's a good song.**


End file.
